supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Courtney Rodkins (Another)
Biography Another Courtney Rodkins (born March 21, 2027) is the daughter of Another Christopher and Another Annabelle and the sister of Another Alexander, Another Josephine and Another Thomas. Like her normal counterpart, she is diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes. Appearance She looks the same as her counterpart. She wears a black t-shirt, a fishnet long sleeved shirt, black ripped jeans, and black boots. She wears black lipstick and black eyeshadow. She has black painted nails. Personality Unlike the original Courtney, she is a rebellious goth girl who hates anything with sugar. She listens to anything that is rock, goth metal, and metal like Evanescence, Slipknot, Korn, My Chemical Romance, Disturbed and System of a Down. She does not only act mature than her original counterpart, but smokes cigarettes, flip birds, say cuss words, and is against Another Nicole. Relationships Marilou the Otter: She finds her annoying. Another Nicole: She hates her and barely calls her a "cunt", "twat", "bimbo", "bitch" and a "whore". When she went into her good side, Another Courtney is now friends with her. Princess Starlight: She is a friend of hers. Another Princess Starlight: She is a friend of hers. Another Christopher: She loves her father very much. Another Annabelle: She loves her mother very much. Another Alexander: She loves her brother very much. Another Josephine: She loves her sister very much. Another Thomas: She seems to have a love-hate relationship with him, but she makes fun of him, calls him out, and gives him punishments such as wedgies, wet willies, and swirlies. Another Lisa Wynn: She is the Norma to Another Courtney's Chris and one of Courtney's friends. Another Isla Jersey: She is the Tina to Another Courtney's Chris and one of Courtney's friends. Another Willow Fosio: She is the Helen to Another Courtney's Chris and one of Courtney's friends. Another Ellery Catley: She is the Rhonda to Another Courtney's Chris and one of Courtney's friends. Another Mackenzie Vajsar: She is the Cora to Another Courtney's Chris and one of Courtney's friends. Another Jasmine Rice: She is the Frieda to Another Courtney's Chris and one of Courtney's friends. Quotes "You eat shit, Courtney!" ~ Another Courtney quoting Chris Hargensen "Cunt-ney Rodshit or Rodkunts, more like it." ~ Another Courtney insulting Courtney "Oh, I may be twelve, but I act like I'm 18, huh?" ~ Another Courtney to Another Josephine Conversations Courtney is bullied by Another Courtney and her goons is in the bathroom as Another Courtney groans as she kicks the door open Another Courtney: Are you in there by yourself, Cunt-ney? Or do you have half the guys in the school with you, slut? I know you're in there, you little shit, I smell you. No wonder you don't have any friends." Lisa Wynn is filling the trash bag with the water from the sink. Courtney: "Which is it, Courtney? Am I a slut or a little shit? Make up your mind." Another Courtney: "You're a trash." Lisa carries the filled trash bag to the next cabin. Another Courtney: "We just wanted to remind you." Another Isla: "Such a loser." girl pour out the water and the garbage from the bag straight on Courtney but she cover herself with a towel. Another Courtney: "At least now you'll smell better." Another Lisa: "Oh gross." Another Courtney: "Let's go, girls. Have a nice summer, Cunt-ney!" Trivia *She has the same brain mixed with Henry Bowers and Greta Bowie from IT, Chris Hargensen from Carrie, Raven from Teen Titans, Gwen from Total Drama and Yumi Yoshimura from HiHi Puffy AmiYumi. *Here are a list of nicknames Another Courtney calls Courtney: ##Cunt-ney Rodkunts ##Corny Rubbish-kins ##Loserface ##Cunt ##Skank ##Bimbo ##Bitch ##Loser ##Cunt-ney Rodshit ##Tramp ##Tranny ##Bible basher ##Jaffa ##Orangie ##Mick ##Shit-eater ##Carrie White ##Beverly Marsh ##Beaver-ly Marsh ##Twat ##Sugar hater ##Slut ##Whore ##Almost thirteeny ##Twelver ##Little shit ##Trashy McTrash ##Retard ##Fucktard ##Superfucktard ##Megafucktard ##Ultrafucktard *She has Type 1 Diabetes, like her original counterpart. She is unallowed to go trick-or-treating because of her disorder. Category:Another Counterparts Category:Pre-teens Category:Females Category:People born in 2027 Category:People born in March Category:People with Type 1 Diabetes Category:Bullies Category:Cyberbullies